


APH異色北米【短篇】

by ayuan_0704



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2paph, M/M, aph, 異色北米 - Freeform, 艾倫．瓊斯x史蒂夫．威廉姆斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuan_0704/pseuds/ayuan_0704
Relationships: 2PAmericaX2PCanda, 2pAmerica/2pCanada, aph - Relationship, 異色北米





	APH異色北米【短篇】

遲到的七夕【短篇】  
酒吧的內部僅靠著裝飾用的照明設備襯托，你知道為什麼酒吧總是燈光昏暗嗎？因為昏暗的視線總讓人看不清楚價目表上的酒飲，然後被它所迷惑而在渾然不知的情況下點了杯昂貴酒飲，等你清醒，在明亮的燈光下，看到那昂貴的價錢，你可憐單薄的皮夾會為此而哭泣。

史蒂夫的側臉在酒吧的昏暗照明下，顯得柔和，他五官清秀，在燈光不清楚的狀況下總會把他誤認成是位高傲的女性。

「看什麼？」史蒂夫說，語氣壓抑著不悅。誰都會不高興，尤其是當你被三個男人和個爛醉的傢伙誤認成是女人，任誰都會不高興。

史蒂夫怒氣值已達到最高峰，哈！再一點點，再一點點，就像推幣機前面幾個快要落下的遊戲幣一樣；再一點點遊戲幣，史蒂夫就要落下了！

艾倫知道這點，他很識相，雖然平時有時候總會特別故意不識相，但現在艾倫必須如此，他並不想惹毛史蒂夫。

「沒什麼，酒好喝嗎？」艾倫拿起酒杯，輕搖動著酒杯裡的冰塊，接著放在唇邊啜飲口。

「不喜歡酒。」史蒂夫撐著臉頰，側著頭看向艾倫，綁在後腦勺的馬尾順著他的動作，從肩膀滑落，他的衣領打開了兩顆扣子，恰好能看見史蒂夫的鎖骨部位。

誘人，跟惡魔的蘋果一樣誘人。

艾倫露出微笑，單手拿起湯匙往擺放在他們兩中間的蛋糕動手，切了一塊蛋糕，正好能一口吃下，勺起那塊甜美的乳酪蛋糕放在史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫冷淡地盯著艾倫再看向蛋糕，放下手握住艾倫的手腕，臉湊到湯匙前面，張開嘴含住湯匙，吃下蛋糕。

史蒂夫對此並不滿意他拿走艾倫的湯匙，那湯匙上面還殘留些蛋糕的殘渣，接著史蒂夫伸出舌頭輕舔著湯匙，又或含住湯匙，艾倫面對史蒂夫一連串的挑逗，天知道史蒂夫是有意還是無意，他總喜歡做出些讓艾倫有性致的舉動。

「喝醉？還是在挑逗？」艾倫說，史蒂夫這時放下湯匙，從高腳椅下來，單手輕抬起艾倫的下巴，艾倫則順勢摟住史蒂夫的腰際，望向那令人墜落的雙眼。

史蒂夫露出微笑，低頭吻住艾倫的雙唇。史蒂夫的親吻都是輕柔的，像被細雨拍打那樣，他的吻溫柔且讓人留戀。

「你猜猜看。」

「光是一個可不夠啊，史蒂夫。」艾倫回答，接著拉著史蒂夫的衣領，抬頭索取他應該得到的吻，史蒂夫閉上眼任由他的親吻，總是粗魯且帶點掠奪的親吻。

「你一直都是這麼心急，跟急著出去玩的狗一樣。」親吻後的第一句史蒂夫這麼說。

「面對你，我能不心急嗎？寶貝。」艾倫則這麼回答。


End file.
